Skateboard Girl
by Trausti
Summary: Sakura is a skateboard girl and that is what most of her life is about and nothing is going to change that, not even the new popular band that everybody seem to love and her best friends' brothers are on, not even her past could change anything, right?...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Yay another story... This was the one the votes decided on so I'll try to keep writhing those chapters (even though my mom's threatening me to take the computer away from me)... Hope you'll enjoy and all that... I'll update when I update... ;P**

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow ow." Sakura Haruno the average teenager whined as the ambulance drove her to the nearest hospital.

"What happened?" A blond female doctor asked when Sakura was finally treated. "I fell while doing a stunt I have been working on and the ambulance guys say my arm's broken." The pinkette said holding her hand up to her chest as to ease the pain in it.

"Let me see." The woman said and made Sakura move her arm away from her chest hissing in pain. "Yeah it's definitely broken." The woman said looking up to the girls face. "No shit." Sakura hissed not liking it how the woman had been poking her earlier.

"My name is Tsunade." The woman said as she started to get the stuff ready to place the girl in to a cast. "Sakura." Sakura said offhandedly while looking around the room they where in. "Is there anybody we can call to pick you up?" Tsunade asked placing the stuff down and pulling the broken hand to her. "No, no one. They did take my skateboard right?"

The doctor looked up and raced an eyebrow. "Stunt hmm?" Sakura ignored the comment and looked around for her board and was revealed when she saw it leaning against one of the walls next to her. She sat quietly while the woman worked and occasionally hissed in pain. When she was done Sakura jumped of off the table and smiled. "Put it on my tab." And then she ran out while grabbing the board and jumping on top of it.

* * *

"Sakura are you alright?" The pinkette was back in school and was now surrounded by her worried friends. "Yeah I'm fine guys." She just said waiving her left injured hand in their direction. "Wanna write on my cast?" She then asked and took out seven pens all in different colors.

The four girls around her all took one pen and started writing and drawing on the soon to be ex-white cast. The indigo haired girl wrote 'get well soon' and her name with a heart beside it 'Hinata'. The two blonds wrote their names 'Temari' and 'Ino' and drew stars and smiley faces next to them. The brunette in the group wrote 'u rock' and her name with a knife in stead of a T in it 'Tenten'.

Sakura also took a pen and wrote 'I Love Metallica' and a bunch of hearts and stars around it. The three girls stepped back and admired their work just as the bell rung signaling the start of class.

At the end of the day Sakura started to wonder about all the crazy girls that had started to gather around the school gates but she didn't have to wonder for long. When five boys walked out of the building the crowd started to squeal and jump up and down making Sakura sigh. "Fangirls." Instead of even trying to get through them Sakura jumped on top of her skateboard and took the back gate that surprisingly few knew of.

Minutes after she was out of school Sakura was sitting on top of a skating ramp digging through her school bag. When she found her leather glove she pulled the right on one and left the left one lying on the ground. Sakura then stepped on her skateboard and pushed of off the 12 feet high ramp and smiled as she fell almost freely to the ground.

She staid there for hours on end enjoying every minute of it, even if she couldn't use her left hand she just did all the tricks she knew that required the use of her right hand. At the end of the day she packed her stuff and headed to her small one room apartment.

* * *

The next day was luckily Saturday so Sakura decided to stay in bed as long as she could get away with it, unfortunately for her that wasn't very long. Her phone started to ring right about twelve making the girl get up to see who was going to die as soon as she would fully awake.

Sakura inwardly cursed when she saw who it was, she couldn't kill her no mater what. "Hi Hinata what is it?" Sakura said as she picked up the phone. "Oh Sakura guess what I got?" Hinata said in a sing-song voice.

"Wait, wait, wait, a cactus no wait a cactus in a blender no a cactus in a blender that is lying on a bed with a banana and three strawberries and they're going to have a five-some." Sakura said with a fake cheery and hyper voice. "Eh no. Sakura go get your coffee and then meet me at the arena in twenty." Sakura just hung up and did as she was told, she was never quite awake unless she got her morning coffee.

* * *

"Ok I'm here, what's the big idea of waking me up before twelve in the morning?" Sakura said as she came to a stop in front of her friends that were all standing in the middle of the bowl like arena.

"Sakura this is amazing. Hinata got us tickets to the concerts that Houkou are holding." Ino said hugging the indigo haired girl. "The what?" Sakura asked confused and not quite awake yet. "Houkou, the band that everybody are talking about, the number one band in Konoha right now." Tenten tried to explain to their pink haired friend.

Sakura just looked more confused and shook her head. "Sorry guys but I have no idea what band this is."

Temari crossed her arms and looked the pinkette in the eyes. "The band both my brothers are in." She said hoping that Sakura would realize what they were talking about but was oh so very disappointed when Sakura's respond was. "You have brothers? I thought you only had one younger sister."

The four girls all face palmed at the exact same moment and then Temari said. "No that was only Kankuro playing dress-up with my cloths." That had them all laugh and momentarily forget Sakura's oblivion.

"Forehead, you have to know who they are. It's the only thing people are talking about right now." Sakura just shook her head at Ino. "Well you'll just have to come tonight and see them for yourself." Tenten said and waived. "I'll see you guys tonight then." Ino quickly followed the brunette and that just left Hinata, Temari and Sakura alone at the arena.

"So what kind of music do they play and stuff?" Sakura said as she started to climb up to one of the lower ramps. "Mostly rock but I've heard them compose jazz and blues." Temari said and Hinata nodded. "They're really good Sakura, you'll like them." Hinata then handed her friend the ticket meant for her and left the arena.

"Tem, why couldn't you just get tickets from them? I mean both of your brothers are in the band so it shouldn't be a problem for you." Sakura asked and made a motion indicating Temari to hand her, her skateboard.

"They can't afford to give up any tickets for free, they're trying to safe up for new equipment and a chance to record a real album." Sakura nodded and stepped on her board smirking at the older girl. "You wanna try one more time." She said pointing to the painted board under her feet.

"NO! Ones is enough for me." Sakura just laughed as her last friend walked away and pushed herself of off the ramp.

* * *

Later that night Sakura was wrestling with her red button up shirt as she tried to get it over her cast, it just didn't want to get over the thick cast.

She was wearing black cargo pants and a black tube-top, red converse and matching sweatband on her right wrist, her red shirt was left unbuttoned and the sleeves only reached and inch past her elbow. To top it all she had hung a red and black striped tie loosely around her neck.

When she met up with her friends outside the club that was rented to hold the concerts there was already a crowd. "It'll take forever to get in." Ino whined as they took their stand in the line but just as the words were spoken Temari came up to them and dragged them to the front.

"Even if I can't get tickets from them, they still give me little privileges." She stopped in front of the guard and showed him something and just like that they were in. They quickly took a stand in the front of the stage and waited for the concerts to begin.

* * *

Hours later when the girls came out Sakura couldn't honestly see what all the fuzz was about, sure they were good better than the average band and Sakura was still trying to figure out which one of them was Temari's other brother. It was either the bassist or the pianist, what were their names, ah yes, Kiba or Shikamaru.

Sakura poked Temari in the shoulder getting her attention. "Your brother was the one on the bass right?" She asked taking the safer bet sins that one had the same hair color as Kankuro who she had recognized immediately because of the purple face-paint he had been wearing there and when she had first seen him.

Temari burst you laughing. "No Kiba is so not my brother, thank god for that." Sakura then tilted her head a little and tried again. "The pianist?" Again Temari laughed but now the other three joined her. "No way, Shika is not related to me in any way."

At that Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and pouted a bit. "But you said that two of your brothers were in the band. I only saw Kankuro." Sakura refused to believe that either the red head or the blond could be her brother, it just didn't fit well the blond did kind of make sense but there was no way the red head was her brother, right?

"Sweetie don't hurt your self." Tenten said poking Sakura in the forehead. "Gaara, the vocalist, he's my brother." Temari said shaking her head still smiling. Sakura was in shock at that, she had been betting on the drummer in stead of him, who would have guessed that the three siblings could all have different hair color. Sakura said nothing to that, she only waved bye and started walking away towards her home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura, what happened to your arm?" Sakura looked down at the cast and smiled while pulling out some pens. "Nothing to worry about guys, you wanna sign it?" She held out the pens that were quickly taken from her and three hands tried to write on her cast at once.

"Will it affect the tournament?" Sakura looked up at the one who didn't take a pen and start writing. "No I will be able to take it off in six weeks or so, the tournament is in three months right?" The boy nodded and took the pen handed to him.

Sakura looked down at what they wrote and smiled at the first one. 'Tobi is a good boy' stood and there was a small rainbow next to it, Sakura smiled at the orange masked boy who did it before looking at what the blue haired teen had written. 'Jaws will eat you alive' was the simple writing and then a badly drawn picture of a shark eating his name 'Kisame'.

The blond boy wrote 'Art is a BANG' and then his name below made like it was coming out of an explosion 'Deidara'. Last was the writing from the black haired boy who had spoken earlier, he had simply written his name 'Itachi'.

When they'd all returned the pens the cast was very colorful to say the least. "Well guys what do you want to do now?" The males all looked up at her and smirked. "You know that place where they're building a whole new suburb?" Kisame asked. "Yeah, what about it?"

Deidara pushed the blue haired boy away and smirked even wider. "There are empty pools there and no one around." Sakura smiled back at them and jumped her skateboard calling behind her. "Well what are you waiting for, lets go and have some fun."

* * *

Sakura and the four boys were having a grand time playing in the deepest pool they could find in the aria, that is until some skaters came along interrupting them.

"What do you want?" Deidara yelled at them as soon as he saw them. "Move, this pool is ours." One of the boys said, he was tall and had orange hair. "No way, we came here first besides we outnumber you." Kisame said to them crossing his arms.

"Foolish little brother." Was heard from the back of the group making them all turn around to look at Itachi who was the one that had spoken. Sakura smirked from under the hood of the stolen hoodie she was wearing, unlike the boys who had ripped of their sweaters she had taken one and thrown it on because she had been cold.

"Itachi, so there you are, I was wondering where you went all the time." A boy around Sakura's age said and stepped forward, he looked a lot like his older brother besides the fact he had shorter hair that stuck up in the back defying gravity.

Sakura pulled on Itachi's t-shirt and whispered in his ear making him smirk and nod. "Well little brother my friend here just came with an entertaining solution. If you want to be here you have to earn it so we suggest a race." All were now looking at the elder of the brothers.

"What kind of a race?" A red haired girl asked crossing her arms frowning. "The one that makes it down from the rooftop and into the pool first gets to stay in the pool." Itachi said pointing to the roof where numerous of platforms and stairs where placed along with some garbage. "So what do you say Sasuke?" Itachi asked smirking at his younger brother.

"The pool is as good as ours." Was his only response as a silver haired teen walked forward indicating that he would be the one doing the task.

Kisame was about to step forward also when Sakura placed a hand on his elbow shaking her head and saying in a low voice so only her friends could hear her. "My idea, my race." The males all nodded as Sakura stepped forward and started to climb out of the pool.

"You're placing this little shrimp against me?" The silver haired teen asked insulted to say the least. They said nothing but only pointed the two to go on up.

When the two were up on the roof waiting for the signal to start the silver haired boy smirked at Sakura. "My name is Suigetsu, you better remember that 'cause I'm gonna beat you." Sakura only looked on and saw that the signal would be given at any moment now and just before Tobi brought his hands down and allowed them to start she simply said. "Sakura."

With that she was of and racing down the rooftop with the boy closely behind her. Sakura swayed away from all the junk on the roof and headed to the stairs that had been left there, once she was up to it she jumped taking her skateboard with her and skidded down the stairs with as much grace as she could with her left hand in a cast.

In no time at all she was down on the ground and jumping in the pool coming to a stop beside Itachi. Kisame, Deidara and Tobi all cheered for her and gave her high fives. "Hehe, looks like we won." Sakura yelled at the other team and yanked her hood of to reveal her feminine features.

Just as they were celebrating they heard sirens not too far away and it looked like they were heading to them. "Every man for him self!" Deidara yelled and soon they scattered in all directions heading to a safer place.

* * *

The sirens were close to where Sakura had gone to and she cursed her luck just as she saw a car she recognized. Sakura thought she was safe as she headed to the car that was about to take of from the red light it was currently on.

She yanked open the passenger door, grabbed her skateboard and jumped in. "Go Tem go!" Sakura yelled not looking away from the police car that was coming around the corner.

The car took of and only when Sakura couldn't see the police car any longer she turned around only to come face to face with a brunette she recognized from somewhere. "Ahhh!" She yelled as she realized she was sitting on the boys lap.

She tried to move of off him but only ended lying over the feet of three guys that she was sure she had seen before. Looking around Sakura saw that there was no four pigtailed blond driving the car like she had expected but a brunette that she really, really should know.

"What the fuck, you stole Tem's car!" Sakura finally yelled and pointed at the male driving who was desperately trying not to laugh at the absurd situation. Sakura somehow managed to wedge her self in between the front seats so she wasn't sitting on the three boys lap and was now facing them.

"Relax Pinky, I didn't steel the car." The brunette assured her and only then did it click in Sakura's mind who they were, the glaring red head helped a little. "Oh fuck you're Temari's brothers aren't you?" They didn't answer as the car came to a halt in front of Temari's house.

Sakura was the firs one to jump out with her board under her hand as she ran straight inside to house yelling the blonds' name. "TEMARI!" Said blond came running down the stairs as soon as she heard Sakura's voice.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" As she asked the boys walked in.

"She jumped in the car while we where on a red light." The brunette Sakura had landed on first said.

"Then she stared accusing us of steeling your car." The blond that Sakura's head had landed on after that said.

"And finally she realized that you were our sister." Kankuro finished with a smile.

"Again Sakura?" Was all Temari said surprising the males for they had expected some yelling directed at the pinkette. "I was being chased by the cops, what else was I supposed to do?" Sakura defended her actions in a twisted way.

"Only you Sakura, only you." Temari said and pulled on the hoodie the younger girl was wearing. "What is this?" Sakura looked down at the yellow hoodie she was wearing and cursed. "Damn I forgot to give it back to Tobi." Temari shook her head again and pointed to Sakura to follow her up stairs. "You and your friends." She sighed.

"Hey you're my friend." Was the last the boys heard before a door slammed shut and loud Metallica music started. "Well that was interesting." The brunette that had red triangle tattoos on his cheeks said. "Yeah, not every day a chick jumps in your car." The blond said.

"Actually that happens like every other day with us, that's why we borrowed Temari's car." The brunette with his hair pulled up in a high ponytail said. While all this happened Gaara, the red head was quietly wondering why on earth she hadn't jumped any of them like most girls did when they saw them.

* * *

Sakura was running down the stairs at Temari's house with her board under her hand while waiving to her friend that was standing at the top thus not seeing the boy that was standing at the bottom of the stairs that was talking to his blond friend.

**'BAM!'**

Both teens fell over, Sakura on top of Gaara's back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Sakura said jumping of the boy and started pulling him up. "Yeah, yeah." He just said dusting himself of and turning to the girl.

"Hehe, I guessed I never introduced myself to you guys. I'm Sakura." She said and held her hand out to the red head who took it loosely and saying. "Gaara." The blond then jumped her and shook her hand. "Naruto." Sakura smiled at him and turned to the next one. "Kiba." The guy with the tattoos said bending down and kissing the back of her hand only to have him self slapped and for Sakura to turn to the last member there. "Shikamaru." He said lazily shaking her hand.

"Well it was nice to meet you all and sorry for jumping in your car like that and sorry for knocking you over Gaara." Sakura said and opened the door heading out before she could hear Temari call down. "Wait Sakura you can't walk all the way home." But it was too late for the pinkette was out the door and well down the road on her skateboard.

"Where does she live anyway?" Kankuro asked as her emerged from the kitchen. "The other side of town. Damn girl, always getting herself in trouble." Temari shook her head and headed back up stairs. "Aren't you going to call her back and drive her home?" Naruto asked shocked.

Temari turned around and looked at him funny. "Are you crazy, she could be anywhere right now, that girl is way to fast for me to find her once she's out the door and on that skateboard of hers."

The band members of Houkou didn't doubt her words and just went to their own business.

* * *

**A/N : Well here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed it... I'm not sure where this story will go in the future so don't get your hopes up for speedy updates sins I know as much as you do right now... Oh and just to let you know that I am making a sequel for The Bloody Cherry and I'll probably post it in the near future... Depends on how school and work will plan out for me... Anyway... Review for me please... ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hehe... Sorry for the late update but I've been busy working and stuff and I did say that you shouldn't expect speedy updates on this story... Well anyway there are some time-skips in this chapter so that I could get on with it... Hope you enjoy... ;P**

* * *

Sakura hated the bloody cast, it was itchy and she had already lost three chopsticks in it, thank god that she would be able to take it of in only two weeks. Currently she was in school trying to block out the yelling from the fangirls that had flocked around the band members that were in their lunch break that Sakura found herself also in.

"Why did I have to have a different lunchtime than the girls?" Sakura murmured irritated as the stood in the food line. "You know that the first sign of madness is to talk to one self." Came a whisper from behind her. Sakura whipped around and came face to face with Itachi's younger brother Sasuke.

"I think I just lost my appetite." Sakura said and walked away from the boy who seemed to be following her around lately after she had won in the race against Suigetsu.

This day was not going so well for Sakura and she was seriously thinking about skipping, it wasn't like anybody would scold her for doing it except for the principle maybe. Instead of skipping Sakura escaped to the roof to have some peace and quiet.

"What are you doing up here?" Came a voice suddenly just after Sakura sat down to relax. She jumped up and came face to face with Gaara who had just walked through the door to the roof. "I came here to get a break from _your_fangirls and from an annoying jackass that seems to be following me around." Sakura said sitting back down. "You can stay here for all I care." She then added as an afterthought.

Gaara said nothing but sat down besides her and took out a bento box. When Sakura smelled the food her stomach growled making her blush slightly. "Here have some." Gaara said handing the chopsticks to the pinkette along with the box.

"Thanks." Sakura said taking it and started eating out of the box with the red head. "Why are you so different?" Gaara suddenly asked once they had finished out of the box. "Wha?" Sakura was confused at the question, was she different.

"You're not like the other annoying girls that chase after us all day." Gaara explained shrugging. "Oh, well that's easy. I simply don't think you're that good." Gaara starred at her, not with anger over insulting their band, not with hurt either but with curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked making Sakura shrug. "I'm not saying that you suck or something like that, you are good but not that good. I would maybe go fangirl crazy on you if you were as good as Metallica." She explained to him half jokingly as the bell rang.

"My sister was right you are something." Gaara said as he walked down the stairs side by side with Sakura. "That's what they all say." Sakura laughed stepping in the hallway only to be crushed by a group of girls. When she was free from the crazy fangirls she turned to see poor Gaara trying to get himself out of there so he could get to class on time and she felt pity for him.

Taking an action she normally wouldn't do for anybody Sakura yelled over the group with as much of a girly voice she could muster. "**OH MY GOD, OVER THERE, KIBA WITH OUT A SHIRT!**" To say that her plan worked was an understatement, all the girls ran in the direction Sakura pointed leaving Gaara alone.

She then waived to him and headed in the same direction as the girls ran to, hoping she'd get to class on time.

* * *

"Sakura you´re late." Itachi said the moment she arrived at the arena. "Sorry, I had to get past some crazy fangirls on my way here." Tobi jumped up and down form hyperness. "Sakura has fangirls! Sakura has fangirls!" He chanted happily until said girl hit him on the back of the head with her cast.

"They were not _my_fangirls you idiot. They were that Houkou bands fangirls." That seemed to catch the guys attention.

"Houkou go to the same school as you?" Kisame asked racing a brow. "I head that they´re quite good." Deidara then said shrugging. Sakura just shook her head, leave it to her friends to know who they were while she just found out a month ago.

"They´re alright." She just said and turned to the unwillingly voted team captain. "So Itachi what are we going to practice today?" The raven haired boy glanced at her still casted hand and sighed. "Well you can´t do anything of what I have in mind right now so you can just practice your usual stuff."

Sakura growled at that, she really did hate the stupid thing. She couldn´t wait until she could take it of in two weeks, just in time for the job Itachi had gotten them.

* * *

"Finally I can take it of! Muhahahahahahaha! Die you stupid cast DIE!" Currently Sakura was standing in her kitchen with a pair of scissors getting ready to cut her cast of off her hand.

She made quick work of it and two minutes later she was looking at the two half of the cast lying on her dinner table along with six chopsticks, a small fan, three pens and thirty dollars. Ignoring the extra stuff Sakura took the cast and started to glue it together again, when she finished she placed it on the center of the table as a decoration.

Just as she was bout to put all the stuff she had lost inside the cast away her phone rung making her run to get it. "The nuthouse how can I help you?" Sakura answered, she had a different greeting for each ringtone that came and Master of Puppets meant that one of her boys where calling.

"Sakura we have a slight problem here and need you to come over." Kisame said in a muffled voice. "What is it?" The pinkette asked worried for her friends' safety, who knew what kind of trouble they got them self in to this time.

"We met some bikers that demand a race but sins Itachi isn't here we can't do it so we need you to come and help." Kisame explained making Sakura sigh. "Ok where are you guys?" Once she had the location Sakura jumped out the door and raced to where her friends were waiting for her help.

* * *

"Took you long enough squirt." Kisame said when Sakura showed up next to some ramps where they and four other people on bikes stood on top of. "Well it's not my fault I live on the other end of town." Sakura yelled at him waiving her hands around irritated, after almost hitting a cat and begin hit by a bike she felt she had the right to.

"What crawled up our ass and died?" One of the bikes asked, the only girl there besides Sakura. "Your mom, wanna join her?" Sakura snapped turning to the four standing there. The red haired female looked ready to tear the pinkette to pieces, only her teammates came in between the two.

"Tayuya calm down you can take it out on her in the race." One of the boys said, he was tan with his brown hair pulled up in to a high ponytail and looked to be the leader of the group.

Sakura turned back to her friends silently asking them what the hell was going on, it was Deidara that answered. "Well they kind of want to stop us from entering the tournament by racing us."

Without a warning Sakura hit the three on the head scowling at them. "Are you three stupid or something, why did you drag me all across town if you could simply say no to that idiotic proposal?" This time Tobi spoke up. "If we beat them then there will be one less team in the tournament for us to worry about."

Again Sakura hit them on the head. "You fools, they probably have something planed to make us loose here. If Itachi finds out that you even thought about doing something like this he would castrate all of you."

The three males shivered at the thought as Sakura turned around to face the bikers once more. "We refuse to race you under these claims, my teammates may be stupid but I'm not." Glaring at the older boys she hissed. "Lets go, you all owe me lunch and dinner for dragging me here."

"They have already accepted so you either race or forfeit." A silver haired boy said crossing his arms making Sakura turn around.

"They can't accept anything like this without the leaders or the second in charges' approval and sins neither Itachi nor I was here when they accepted it's not valid." Sakura said crossing her arms also silently challenging the boy who had spoken up.

"What, are you scarred that you'll loose?" One of the two identical grey haired boys said mocking them.

"No." Sakura said calmly after giving Kisame a shot in the stomach with her elbow to stop him yelling. "Like I said before I'm not stupid enough to take a challenge like this that is most likely a setup." Not giving them a chance to argue she pushed her team away from the bikers to the direction to her house.

* * *

**A/N : Hehe... Please review... ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Eh hi... *dodges all the dangerous items thrown my way 'where did they get kunais?'*... **

**I know it's been almost a year since I last updated this story but I'll defend myself by pointing to the former A/N when I say not to expect a speedy update, I'm really terrible at updating when I'm writing the story while posting it... I have proof of that with Family Comes First as I rushed the ending BIG TIME there and I don't want to do the same thing here... **

**I hope you can forgive me and I promise that I'll try to update at least ones a month but that's all I can promise since I'm a freak that has almost 40 unfinished stories on my computer and more ideas in my mind... **

**So please read and review and I'll accept any and all scolding I'll get for not updating sooner... Enjoy... ;P**

* * *

"Finally, since we're all here I can explain the job I got for us in detail." Itachi said as Tobi ran up to the group in his own unique way, flaring his hands around him and tripping on every third step.

"Aren't we going to be performing on some concerts or something like that?" Deidara asked crossing his arms. He did not like the idea of performing in front of a crowd that had no clue as to what they were showing them.

"Yes it's a charity concert to help raise money for the hospital, the children's ward and the lab need to be improved there." Itachi said staring each member down daring them to protest against this and of course Kisame just had to open his mouth.

"What's in it for us?" He asked shrugging like he didn't care either way if they got paid or not.

"We'll get a small percent of what will be raised just like the bands that'll be there. The actual concert starts at twelve but we'll start performing at five. They told me that the fist half is more from children than not and that there will be an entertainer for them. At four there will be an hour break for the bands and then they will set up the stage for them elsewhere and we'll come in during the fist song after the break." Itachi said looking around to make sure everybody got what he was saying.

Sakura nodded in thought before speaking up. "Do you have anything planed for us to do or are we just supposed to wing it?"

Itachi took out some papers and handed them over to his friends before answering. "I was told that we could do what ever we wanted but on those songs I've highlighted we have to do something big." He then turned to Sakura and pointed to a couple of songs on the paper. "You know those songs?" She nodded as she looked at the songs that would be preformed at the concerts. "Ok, this will be your solo acts and if that stunt you've been working on is ready it would be good to show it here." He said pointing at one particular song she was supposed to perform with. "Anything else grand you might have up your sleeve you can do during the other two songs that are yours."

He then turned to each and every member and pointed to the songs that they would be performing solo acts to like Sakura and he gave each of them some tips and ideas of what to do in their acts.

Sakura studied the songs and noticed that there was no one band that owned all the songs but it was a collection of the best songs of many famous and not so famous bands.

There were few Metallica songs, Guns' n' Roses, Three Days Grace, Stereophonic, Korn, Avril Lavigne, Britney Spears, Elvis Presley, Elton John, she even saw some Disney songs and many more she didn't even know.

"It seems that the concerts are held so that as many people can come listen to the songs, it's smart really, then more people will come and they raise more money." Sakura said to herself but the boys all heard her.

"We have five days to practice and they're letting us use the stadium there so we could get the feel for it and such, I stole Sasuke's car so we could get there." Itachi said walking to a black convertible mustang and jumping in the drivers' seat.

The only thing that was said before they took of with Sakura in shotgun was Kisame's mutter. "Dude stop begin rich."

They were quiet on the way to the stadium, well all except for Sakura who was singing loudly and falsely with the songs on the radio. "We're here and Sakura you can stop singing now." Itachi announced over the voice of their female skateboarder.

She stopped and looked around before her eyes went wide in wonder. "This is so cool." She exclaimed pointing at the big custom–made bowl like arena, it looked like every skater's dream come true, with over thirty feet high platforms, railings and pits in it.

"Yes it is." Deidara just said, too stunned to give a proper answer. "Dude I love you." Kisame said slapping Itachi on the back almost knocking him of his feet.

"Yes well, there is a catch to it though." Itachi said making everyone look at him except Tobi who was still drooling over the awesome arena. "As you can see there is no stage for the bands to play on and it has been arranged so that they'll be stationed in the middle of the arena while we do our thing, a small stage will be placed there so there will be a small height difference, no more then three or so feet."

They were silent for a moment processing what he had just told them; even Tobi was paying attention now. "That's ok for us, we should be able to stay out of the middle part." Kisame finally said looking over the aria.

"Yeah, but what about the wirers and shit that musicians use for their guitars and speakers and stuff, won't that be in our way too?"Deidara asked placing a hand on his hip in a very girl like position.

"No I thought of that when I saw the stadium for the first time, they're going to use the drain in the middle and have the wires go down that and come up somewhere else and the once that will be out are going to be up on the set up stage we'll be avoiding along with a small place around that." Itachi said dropping his black skateboard on the ground and pushing himself towards the edge of the large bowl, it was a good fifteen feet or more drop to the lowest point, just the way they liked it.

"Last one to the bottom is a rotten egg." Sakura suddenly yelled jumping of the edge with the board under her hand, placing it under her when she was half way down. The four boys followed her lead and soon they were messing around and having fun in their new temporarily playing field.

It wasn't until much later that Itachi took control and made a circle around the place the band would stay in during the concerts. "Alright listen up, I made the circle a little bigger than necessary just to be safe, the manager didn't want any accidents on the concerts so you must be careful in your acts, use little stunts instead of the bigger once if you feel like you're not up to it." At that Itachi looked sternly on Sakura who was the one in the group that frequently got injured because of her reckless behavior.

"Fine, I'll be careful." She huffed crossing her arms while pushing away from them and starting to climb up the side of the arena.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Tobi yelled after her loudly. "Just putting some music on, I think there was a CD in the car that had some of the songs we're suppose to do solos on them." Sakura yelled back just as loudly.

"I have most of the songs on a burnt CD in the glove compartment." Itachi called after her, not nearly as loudly as the other two had.

Sakura only nodded to herself that she had heard him as she came to the top of the stadium. Running to the car she went through the glove compartment and found the CD Itachi was talking about. Pushing it into the stereo in the car she cranked up the volume to its max and jumped away towards the boys.

The first solo song that came was Deidara's and when that happened they all cleared the stadium and let him do what ever tricks he wanted to impress the crowd. When he was done Kisame's song came and they did the same for him, this went on until they all had done or tried to do something big for their act and when Itachi turned of the stereo they all stopped to look at him.

"We still need to work on some things like keeping a good distance of the ring." At that he starred at Tobi who shrunk away from his gaze. "And not go out of the arena into the crowd." He looked at Kisame and Deidara next. "And most importantly not to fall or hurt ourselves." He starred at Sakura as he said that making her pout and cross her arms.

"It was only a scratch and I saved it at the last minute so it didn't come out too badly." Sakura defended her slip earlier that she had somehow managed to save by flipping her body into a handstand and fall back on her board as it passed her, not even she knew how on earth she did that.

"You may not be as lucky at the concerts." Itachi said frowning. "We will practice every day after Sakura's out of school for as long as we can, one of us will pick you up at the end of your day tomorrow." Itachi said directing the last bit at Sakura who just smiled at him. These next few days were going to be so much fun for them, she thought as they entered the mustang and drove of, she couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please... ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi, I'm just going to tell you that the next chapter will be posted sometime next week since it's really just a continuation of this one... Meet you down there... ;P**

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura, over here!" Tobi yelled as soon as he spotted the pinkette in the crowd of students that were heading home for the day waiving his arms around as to catch her attention. "I'm coming Tobi!" Sakura called back to him before turning to her friends and apologizing.

"I can't make it by then Tem but I'll be sure to come by later and then you can torture me for as long as you can ok?" She said to the frowning blonde behind her.

"But Sakura you have to come, it's not a sleepover without you there!" Ino whined as she clung to the pinkette's hand. "Yeah, just ditch those guys and come with us, please." Tenten added while nudging Hinata who took her cue and did the puppy eyes.

"I can't guys, I'm sorry but I have to practice for the concerts, but listen I'll come around no later than ten, ok?" Sakura said in a rushed voice as she heard Tobi start to yell again. "Ok, but if you're late I'll not only make you wear a nightgown but I'll also paint your nails, fingers and toes." Temari threatened and to say it worked would be an understatement. Sakura nodded furiously as she sprinted towards the light green car and got in. "I promise!" She yelled as they drove of.

"Sakura! Listen to me, do not do that again unless you're hundred percent sure you'll not fall and hurt yourself." Itachi said to the lone female as she got up from the ground for the third time in a row while trying to perform the stunt she had been perfecting for some months.

"I know, I know Itachi, but this is the only thing I can show in my last solo that's grand enough for the concerts. All my other tricks are just average." Sakura said rubbing her hip where she had landed. Itachi only sighed; there was no reasoning with her about it.

"Fine but if something happens during the concerts I'll make your life a living hell and I'll even think about not letting you participate in the tournament." The black haired boy threatened and for the second time that day Sakura nodded furiously at someone.

"Yes sir!" She said saluting before taking of and trying her trick again with much better results but she still ended up falling on her ass.

"I'm not late!" Sakura yelled running into the house of her best friend with her skateboard under her arm. Four pairs of footsteps could be heard rushing to the stairs and soon all of her friends were standing at the top of the stairs looking down at the pinkette who cringed at the sight of all of them in nightgowns.

Ino was wearing a pink one, Hinata a purple one, Tenten had a green one on and Temari's gown was blue. Sakura could almost feel the disappointed looks she was getting from the girls as she had in fact not been late as she had claimed so she was safe from the torture called nail polish for the time being.

"Damn, she's actually on time for ones." Ino complained walking back into the room with the other girls plush Sakura following her. Temari just shrugged pointing at a black nightgown. "At least she has to wear what I picked out for her." Sakura looked at the piece of article and was at least glad that Temari wasn't forcing her to wear something in too much color; a nightgown was bad enough she couldn't even be held responsible for her actions if it had been in color.

Closing her eyes Sakura pulled on the black garment glad that it at least had long sleeves so as long as she wore her black shorts under it she could pretend that she was wearing a long sweater, a really long sweater.

Ding–Dong! Echoed through the house making the five girls all look at the bedroom doors before sprinting down the stairs. Ripping the door open they scared the crap out of the delivery boy by yelling. "Pizza!" And ripping the cooked good away from him.

"Kankuro, pay the nice pizza man!" Temari yelled up the stairs as she made her way to the kitchen where the three large pizzas were being devoured. Sakura quickly gulped down two slices, she hadn't had anything to eat since lunch that day and she was starving from the workout she had gotten earlier. The first pizza was gone within a minute and the girls were starting on the second one when Temari's brothers finally made it to the kitchen.

"Gaara, quick grab it!" Kankuro yelled pointing at the one unopened pizza. Gaara did as told and snatched the box before any of the hungry girls could get to it. The two boys decided to stand as far away from the five females, who were chatting happily, as humanly possible while still staying in the kitchen.

Dividing the pizza in half the brothers made quick work of it and soon there were seven satisfied teens standing in the kitchen. Never ever try to get between a teenager and his pizza; you'll only get ripped to shreds.

"Sakura, where are the concerts being held, I want to come see you perform?" Tenten suddenly asked looking at her pinkette friend. "You know that place near the West Mall, the one that's been under construction for a while? That's where it'll be. But it's a charity concert so you'll have to pay to come see me and the guys, it'll be awesome." Sakura answered shrugging not noticing the looks she was getting from the three siblings.

"You're in a band?" Gaara asked sounding very surprised. Sakura laughed along with all of her friends as she shook her head. "Oh god no, I couldn't hold a tune to save my life. I'm just an entertainer at the concerts. Why do you ask?" She explained curious as to why he would ask her such a thing.

"Houkou are playing at the concerts." Kankuro answered looking the pinkette over. "What are you supposed to do there if you're an entertainer?" He then asked not remembering the fact that the girl was practically attached to her skateboard.

"I along with four of my friends are going to be showing some moves on our skateboards in the arena while you're playing. It'll be some awesome stuff." She answered getting exited over the thought of them maybe playing when she or one of the other guys were on the stage.

"What songs are you covering?" She asked leaning over the table to get closer to them. "We're supposed to be doing solo acts with some of the songs; I want to know who's doing an act with you guys." She explained unnecessarily making them all smile at her excitement.

"Well for the first part we'll be doing mostly Disney songs, Naruto demanded that we did and he was the one along with Kiba that picked them out." Gaara answered not sounding too happy about being forced to sing a song from a children's movie. "I think one was called 'Get off of my back' and another was 'You'll be in my heart' and then there was one I don't remember." Gaara counted but the Kankuro butted in.

"There was also 'I can't wait to be king' and 'Kiss the girl'." Gaara shook his head at that as Sakura laughed loudly. "No I told that blond idiot that I'm not singing that song, I settled for the one from Lion King because it's a classic but not the one from the Little Mermaid." Gaara objected angrily.

"I can so see it, Gaara singing a love song; I am so bringing a camera." Sakura laughed out holding her sides and wiping away the tears running down her cheeks. "But what other songs will you be singing after the break, that's when we'll come in?" She then changed the subject seeing that the red head was about to yell or something.

"Well our first song then is 'Sweet child of mine' by Guns n' Roses and we also have one called 'Thousand trees' by Stereophonics." Kankuro counted on his fingers making Sakura jump up in excitement. "That's Deidara's song!" She practically yelled pointing at the brunette for no apparent reason.

As the red head and brunette kept counting up the songs they were going to perform Sakura listened closely enjoying her time with the two. "Oh that's one of my songs." She suddenly said when they mentioned the last song Sakura was placed on 'Riot' with Three Days Grace. She was planning on showing her great stunt there since it was one of the last songs before the concerts would end and her last act.

"Sakura, stop flirting with my brothers and come out here, we want to play truth or dare!" Temari suddenly yelled from the living room making the pinkette look around herself in wonder, she had not noticed that the girls had moved from the kitchen.

Running to where they were sitting in a circle Sakura plopped down next to Ino and Hinata with a small frown. "I was not flirting; I don't even know how to flirt." She said not even remotely embarrassed that she had just said that in front of two boys and all of her girl friends.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Forehead." Ino just said waiving her hand dismissively before pointing both Gaara and Kankuro to take a seat. "You might as well join us, the more the merrier." She said getting nods and evil smirks from the other girls, and so the game begun.

-To be continued-

* * *

**A/N: Hi again, I just wanted to mention that if you like the story enough to actually put it on Alert then I would like to hear from you through the reviews... It's fun to some times get suggestions of jokes and scenes and such, so don't hesitate and push that beautiful review button and send me something funny or just a random thought if you want to...**

**Oh and I'd love it if you could give me some random knowledge through the reviews, I'm getting short on my supplies and want to stock up on something like...**

**The average woman nags a whole week of the year... Most girls don't like the color pink all that much... The length of our spread arms is your height...**

**If you have something like this then please drop me a line here or PM me... ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow it's amazing that when I ask you to give me something random the reviews are actually more than just five or so words, oh and if you didn't know then anonymous reviews are accepted now... Hope you enjoy this chapter... ;P**

* * *

-Continued-

"Since you came her last and I'm the host of the house I'm going to ask you first Sakura. Truth or dare." Temari said smirking at the pinkette. They had only ones played that game before and the five all remembered what had happened then, especially Sakura who had been the main victim, so she decided to go with the safe choice.

"Truth." She said smiling right back kinda freaking the two boys out by her and their sisters' antics.

"I don't think we asked you last time." Temari murmured before asking. "Who do you or have you had a crush on?"

Sakura only raised a brow at the question, it was easy as pie. "I never had a crush before I got here but when I moved I started to really like Itachi, but that was before I figured he was way too… erm… never mind. He's like a brother to me now." Sakura inwardly cursed her mouth, she had almost told them about Itachi's little secret. It didn't mater that she had told him that it was no big deal, he had warned her that if she told anyone about what she had figured out she would be dead meat and she knew he wasn't kidding, she had seen the chainsaw his uncle owned.

"Hinata, truth or dare." She quickly changed the subject not allowing anyone to dwell on her own answer. "Truth." Hinata said deciding to play it safe for now. "Alright, I know you have a crush and I know who it is, so my question is…" There she stopped for some dramatic effect allowing the indigo haired girl to sweat a bit. "Can you give me some stalker advice? I'm planning on freaking Kisame and Deidara out in the near future."

The game went on like that for a while until everybody had been questioned at least two times. "Kankuro, truth or dare?" It was Ino's turn and the brunette made the grave mistake of picking the wrong thing. "This game is getting boring, I pick dare little blondie." And the wrong thing to say, Ino didn't like people to call her little, or blondie.

"Alright. I dare you to go ring the doorbell next door and striptease for your neighbors and you can't leave their front lawn until you've removed your underwear." The older of the two males in the room gulped looking around finding no mercy from neither of his siblings.

"Fine, I hope you enjoy the show ladies." Kankuro just said walking out and to the house to their left, knowing that there was an elderly couple living there, it was better than the family of five living on their right side.

They all watched as he started taking of his clothes while dancing to invisible music. He didn't even stop when a shoe was thrown at him and when he finally took of his last garment he ran like crazy back to the house not caring about pulling his clothes, he had managed to take, back on.

The five girls were all laughing on the floor when he finally entered the room again after he had locked himself inside of the bathroom to dress again. "Hardy har, har. Now it's my turn. Tenten, dare is it?" He said quickly not allowing the girl to decide for herself. "I dare you to take of one article of clothing every time anyone says either god, Satan, hell or heaven and these times count so take of four things." There was an evil smile on the boys face as Tenten pouted and pulled of her socks, shorts and bra.

"Don't you dare say any of those things, or so help me Buda I'll cut of your hair while you're sleeping." Tenten threatened looking at Ino and Temari in particular knowing that it would be them that would most likely say something making her lose one of her two articles left.

"Red, truth or dare?" She then asked turning to Gaara who had been zoning out for a minute. "Dare." He said lazily shrugging. "Alright, I dare you to sing 'Kiss the girl' on the charity concert and you'll have to smile wile you do it." She said smugly only for Gaara to look over at his sister.

"Is it allowed to make the dares extend so long, four days is too much?" He asked sounding like he didn't care when in fact he was looking for a way out. Temari just smiled. "Sorry but you have to do it. But I think we should have the time limit a week so we'll all be able to see what happens and don't forget about it." She then suggested getting nods from everyone except Gaara.

"Pinky, truth or dare." Sakura looked him straight in the eye. "Dare me baby." She challenged but what Gaara came up with was not what she was expecting. "Fine sing your favorite song for us." He ordered wanting to know if she really was a tuneless as she had said she was.

"Awww, for the love of go…" Ino was tackled by the bunned brunette before she could finish the dreaded word. "Just sing Sakura." She said letting go of her blonde friend and sticking her fingers into her ears like the other girls were now doing as Sakura opened her mouth.

She sung the song 'Into the West' very falsely and when she stopped she frowned. "I think I won't be able to listen to that song ever again now." She said sounding a bit sad.

Gaara just starred at her. "Never, ever, ever sing again." He then said shaking his head in denial; no one should be able to sing so badly, it should be a crime.

Pouting Sakura sat back down and looked at Kankuro. "Truth or dare make–up boy." She said making the girls giggle and the older boy raise his eyebrow at her. "Dare pinky." He said looking at her funnily. "Fine, you have to share a bed with Gaara tonight." She just said smirking at his terrified face.

"No way, that boy kicks in his sleep; I am not sharing a bed with him." He said standing and pointing accusingly at the red head who was looking to the side acting like he hadn't heard anything. "Well it's either that or I'll force you two to take a bath together and you'll have to wash each other completely." Sakura threatened not feeling generous at all. Sitting back down Kankuro frowned.

"Fine, god you're such a bitch. Tenten take it of." He then said looking at the brunette who was red in the face from both anger and embarrassment, standing up she quickly pulled of her panties which were frightfully orange and sat back down careful not to let anything show.

"Hinata, truth or dare." He then asked, making the girl eep and look down in thought. "Truth." She finally said not wanting to become a victim for the boys' anger. "Who is your crush?" The boy asked wanting to know. "It's Na…." She said it in such a low voice that only Ino and Sakura heard since they were right next to her. Nudging the small girl in the side Ino told her to speak up. "It's Naruto." Hinata said now loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki, the guy who plays the drums in our band, the blond idiot?" Gaara asked sounding shocked by that, the girl looked like she would much rather go for someone, well, quieter.

"Oh come of it Gaara, leave her alone. She's had a crush on Naruto since before you even started the band." Temari said dismissing the discussion and pointing Hinata to ask.

"Temari, truth or dare?" She asked turning to her savior promising to not make her do something embarrassing. "Dare." Temari said smiling at the dark haired girl. "I dare you to tell us the most embarrassing story you have about your brothers when you were little." Hinata said hearing gasp coming from the two males in the room as Temari's eyes gleamed in an evil light.

"Well there was this one time where Gaara and Kankuro decided to play together with their favorite toys." She started clearly enjoying the memory she was telling about. "Gaara had a teddy bear called Ai and Kankuro had this old wooden puppet with strings to control it called Karasu. They were in one of the bedroom and it was closed when I walked in with my doll to join them and guess what I found." There was laughter in her voice as she continued. "They were making the bear and puppet kiss each other."

The room bused into laughter as the two boys blushed; they remembered the incident and had hoped that it would stay a secret. "Alright, alright. Temari it's your turn and then I'm out." Kankuro finally snapped pointing at his sister to go.

"Fine Sakura you'll be the last one tonight, we'll have to wake up early tomorrow anyway for school." Temari said making Sakura nod. "Dare then, better make it end in a fun way." She said expecting some over exaggerated dare involving her clothes around the house and a lot of toilet paper like last time.

"I dare you to sleep in between Gaara and Kankuro tonight." It was simple enough but Sakura was still surprised. "That's it?" She asked shocked when Temari nodded. "Alright." She then said shrugging and standing up looking at the boys. "Show the way." She ordered and then followed the two into a room with two walls painted red and two white.

Jumping onto to queen size bed Sakura crawled under the covers while the two just stood there not wanting to join her. "Stop being such babies, I don't bite in my sleep, promise." Sakura said and that was all it took for Gaara and Kankuro to lay down next to her but being careful to stay as far away from the pinkette was they possibly could without falling of, which was like two inches at most in either direction.

* * *

**A/N: Next up is the concerts... I'll tell you before hand that I'm no good at describing what scateboarders do so there won't be much if anything like that... ;P**

**Did any of you wonder how Kankuro knows that Gaara kicks in his sleep?.. It's funny really, I ones promised that I don't bite in my sleep to a friend of mine when we had to share a bed on a trip, I woke up in the middle of the night just to bite him in the shoulder, safe to say he freaked out... ;P**

**Please review, oh and keep the random things coming, I got a few good once from Kisa and sachiko haruki, so thank you... ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! Just came back from Sweden and as promised I'm updating no later than a month later... eh, that somehow sounded weird in my mind... oh well... I hope you enjoy this chapter and please send me some reviews to tell me how it is, I wasn't really sure about this one so I'd like to hear from you... Cheers... ;P**

* * *

"Why, in the name of all that's holy, do I have to wear this?" Deidara asked while glaring at his team captain who was just standing in front of him acting like he wasn't affected by the blonds look, in all reality he wasn't in the slightest.

The blond male was currently wearing something that the Uchiha had brought them all. It was a small condition he had conveniently forgot to mention when he was telling them about the job. They were all wearing sweatpants and extremely tight tank tops showing of their rock hard abs, or in Sakura's case her slight but curved figure. Deidara's were bright yellow matching his hair, the same went for Kisame as his outfit was dark blue. Tobi got an orange one to fit with his mask and Sakura had a dark green one, Itachi himself was wearing a bright red one.

"It was something they insisted on having us wear and we're allowed to keep it once the concerts are over." Itachi explained ignoring Sakura's giggles and Tobi's happy chatting with the air about his clothes.

"But why yellow? I hate this color!" Deidara practically yelled, pointing down at him self in disgust. "It matches your hair." Was the simple answer he got only for the male to point at Sakura. "She's not wearing a pink one!" He exclaimed thinking he finally got a valid excuse to get out of the eye burning clothes.

"Ah, but I have more faith in Sakura to harm me after this than I do in you." The raven haired youth said lifting up a hand to stop any more ranting from his friend. "Now, the opening song to the second half is about to begin so you better get ready for your act." It was an order if there ever was one from the Uchiha and Deidara didn't dare ignore it.

"Let's get closer to the stage; I want to see the reactions to Deidara's act." Kisame said pointing them to follow him through the crowd. Sakura and Itachi walked side by side after the blue haired man and Tobi who was bouncing up and down from excitement.

"Thanks for getting me a green costume." Sakura said smiling up at the tall man besides her. Itachi smiled down at her in return. "I wasn't kidding when I said it was because I think you'd come after me." He told her and a loud laugh escaped her.

"Oh I know, it's just good to know that you know me that well. It's not like I've lived here for long and back where I used to live, well let's just say that no one had the chance to get to know me like you guys." Sakura said giving her friend some insight into her old life.

Sakura wasn't one to talk about it and most of her friends only assumed that she was living with one of her parents since no one had ever been to her apartment. By the small tidbits of information she had given them through out the time they had all known her they could at least conclude that there had been some sort of trouble in her old home and she moved there. There had never been any hints about parents so they all thought that she was either living with just one parent or a guardian. Now with what she had just told Itachi he knew that she hadn't had many friends, if any.

"It's starting." Sakura then said and indeed they were starting. The first notes of 'Sweet child of mine' tore through the air and Deidara was of.

Sakura watched fascinated as the blond did his thing and she looked over at the small little white spots he left around the arena. Deidara loved everything that exploded and she knew that he was going to use some explosions in his first act just to get the show properly on the rode. He had warned the band and they had gotten permission from the one supervising the event and it was only a matter of time until her decided to ignite them.

"What the? It's a kid!" Kisame suddenly exclaimed pointing down in the arena where a young girl around three or four was standing up probably after coming to close to the edge and falling down.

"Shit, Dei hasn't seen her." Itachi swore kicking his board to the edge and jumping of. "Itachi, what are you doing?" Sakura asked but she got no answer as her team captain pushed of and made his way over to the girl who was huddled to a corner.

"Tobi helps too!" Tobi suddenly said and with that he was of after Itachi. Sakura and Kisame only glanced at each other before following after the two.

Due to Deidara's act they were risking getting in his way and because of that Itachi was having trouble getting to the frightened little girl without ruining the effects of the exploding figures the blond had put up. With Tobi, Sakura and Kisame coming after him it made matter so much easier.

"Tobi, get the girl. Watch out so you won't set anything of and stay away from Deidara. Let's try to get her on the stage for now." Itachi ordered once they could all hear him and that's what they did.

While Tobi managed to get the small girl and place her on his back the others maneuvered around Deidara who was trying to do his best ignoring the others presence in the arena. Somehow Tobi managed to get himself stuck in a corner filled with the little figures and it was Kisame who reached out to the girl who giggled as she was unceremoniously thrown in his arms. Sakura laughed as the blue haired man placed the girl on his shoulders and started making his way to the stage only to be stopped by Itachi who came up behind him and snatched the still laughing girl and made his way up to one of the lower platforms.

From there he made his way to the stage where Sakura was standing and in one smooth move he handed the little girl over to the pinkette. Sakura sat down with the girl and allowed her feet to dangle over the edge of the set up stage. Suddenly the little blonde brown eyed child decided to wander around the musicians and Sakura didn't even consider the fact that she was probably supposed to stop her or something.

Watching the girl Sakura smiled as she made her way over to Gaara and starred up at him in awe. Crouching down the red head sung to the girl making her blush and soon move on to Kiba and Kankuro who were starting the guitar solo but as soon as she was close to them they started to dance around and acting like total fools making the blonde laugh and jump around with them. Right at the end of the solo the explosions Deidara had planed went of like clockwork gaining even louder cheers from the audience than before.

Next stop on the girls agenda was Shikamaru, he didn't seem to have time to mess around with the girl and just patted her on the head before pushing her over to Naruto who had very little to do at the time. Sakura laughed as she saw him pick the four year old up and place her in his lap so that she could see him play the drums at the end which was mostly just banging the cymbals a couple of times and some other easy stuff.

When the song started to fade out Sakura stood up and picked up the girl from Naruto's lap where she was laughing and having a good time. Making her way over to Gaara she handed the girl over to the red head and took the mike from him.

"Well it seems like we have a future boarder here." She said making the audience laugh with her and the band. Gaara quickly took the mike back smirking. "I think we might have a musician rather than a border." He commented only for Sakura to stick her tongue out at him and laugh.

"Little TB will leave with the band so if you're here with her please go find them and collect her." The pinkette said before turning around and walking of the stage and heading in the opposite direction than the band members were going.

She came to a stop where the rest of her team was getting ready to mess around while the next three songs were being played. "You handled that rather well." Kisame commented when she was with them making her shrug.

"They should have put up a fence or something around the arena. That kid could have been seriously injured if you hadn't noticed her." Deidara complained visibly shaken over the thought. Sure he loved to blow things up but he couldn't bear the thought of hurting someone while at it.

"It all worked out so it's alright." Sakura said placing a hand on his shoulder only to have it fall of when Tobi tackled her to the ground. Sitting on her back the boy held up a black cap. "Let's play tag Sakura!" He exclaimed just as the next song begun.

Jumping of the fallen pinkette he sprinted to the next platform and made his way up to the top stuffing the cap on his head gleefully. The others were soon following after him and a long game of tag started, revolving around getting the damn cap from Tobi while using as many fancy tricks as you could. It was a simple game Itachi came up with to allow them to play while still working on their tricks, stamina and reflexes.

Sakura's thoughts soon turned to the tournament that would be held in little over five weeks time and she could hardly wait until she could have then chance of whipping the floor with her teams captains younger brothers' face. That and she would be able to earn enough money to place the precautions she had been planning for some time now, one was never too careful when dealing with the past.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi, I think it's good for me to try and update no later than a month in between, at least until I finish the story completely. That way I won't rush the ending and make it a total crap... **

**I said before that there wouldn't be many if any descriptions of the team on the skateboards since I have no idea how that works and the only time I used a skateboard was when me and my sister used my cousin's board to slide down a hill, sitting on it. It didn't go very well in the end as I was so clumsy that I managed to roll it over my fingers, several times in fact...**

**Well here is another chapter for you to enjoy and I hope you'll deem it worthy of a review, have fun!.. ;P**

* * *

"Temari! HELP ME!" Sakura was running through the halls of the school with two very pissed of blonds following her. It was the Monday after the concerts and Sakura had somehow miraculously managed to not only insult Ino but also Deidara that had come to find her under orders *cough _threats_cough* from Itachi.

The four pigtailed blonde only had enough time to turn around to see what was happening before the pinkette launched at her hiding behind her. "What did you do this time Sakura?" The Sabaku sister sighed, ready to abandon her friend if it turned out to be too much trouble.

"I just said that they looked allot alike." Sakura whined and just as she said that Ino and Deidara reached her human shield, Temari. "She accused me of looking like a guy/girl!" The two of them yelled trying to get to Sakura who kept slapping their hands away along with Temari.

Finally Temari had enough of being a human shield and snapped. "Ino stop!" The annoyance in her voice was apparent and everyone in a mile radius would know that it was better to obey or die. "And you, why are you here?" She then snapped at Deidara who seemed to realize that he wasn't actually supposed to be there for anything else but to give his pink haired teammate a message from their captain.

"I was supposed to tell her." At that he glared at Sakura who shrunk back a bit. Who knew where the boy kept all of his explosions or when he decided to use them on someone, most likely someone with green eyes, pink hair and the name Sakura? "That practice has been canceled today and that Itachi's parents are demanding to meet his friends. So you better show up at his house on time. Here." He handed Sakura a piece of paper at that, which she took still wary of him.

"Why do I have to go!" She whined finally after reading the address on the paper and the time of arrival, she had no doubts that Itachi had given her a time that was at leas an half an hour earlier than the rest of them due to her habit of showing up late. "Now I have to stay in the same house as that jerk Sasuke, its bad enough that I go to the same school as him."

"Suck it up Pinky, you're going or else." Deidara said in farewell rounding a corner with a waive over his shoulder.

"Hey, Ino, Ino." Sakura whispered loudly gaining the attention of her, still slightly pissed off, blonde friend. "Are you sure you're not related or something? I mean it's just freaky how much you two look alike." That was all it took for the chaise to begin again and this time Temari did nothing to help but laugh at her best friends stupidity.

As Sakura kept running from the enraged blonde she spotted just the perfect person for her to use. "Shikamaru!" She yelled at the pineapple haired boy that was walking towards her. Seeing her running full speed towards him it looked like he was deciding to run away or just submit to his fate, he choose the latter.

Grabbing his shoulders Sakura hid behind him while thrusting him forward to Ino. "Protect me oh human shield!" She yelled and just like that Ino ran straight into the boys' arms making them smack their foreheads together. "Ow!" They echoed while Sakura was laughing at them as Shikamaru sat on the floor with Ino sprawled over him in a very awkward position. "Aw, I didn't know you were so close, you should really tell me these sorts of things Ino." Sakura said loud enough so that every single fangirl worth their salt felt their radar tingle and came running in their bellowed Shikamaru's direction, effectively saving Sakura from being chased any longer.

Skipping down the halls happily ignoring the angry shouts from Ino who was being mauled for trying to take precious Shika away from the fangirls, Sakura spotted two other Houkou members. "Hi!" She called as she kept skipping towards them. When neither turned around she figured that they must have thought that she was one of _them _AKA a fangirl, so she came up behind the blond drummer and jumped on his back making him yell, startled.

"I said 'hi'." Sakura repeated her greeting hanging from the back of the taller blond, resting her chin on his left shoulder with a pout. "Oh it's just you, hi Sakura." Naruto said making said girl jump from his back and smile at the two. Kiba didn't say anything as he seemed to be deep in thought about something and it wasn't until the pinkette started tickling him along with his friend that he gave a response.

"Oh god, stop it, stop, hahaha, please, I can't, b-breath." He was lying on the floor panting when the two finally stopped. "Hi Kiba, what were you so deep in thought about? It was a girl wasn't it?" Sakura asked standing over the boy not allowing him to stand up after his laughing spell.

"Is that true Kiba?" Naruto practically yelled at his friend over excitedly. "Is that why you've been so distant during practice and moody lately?" That made Sakura even more interested than she had been before and it wasn't until ten minutes of continuous pestering that Kiba cracked under the pressure from the two.

"Alright fine, yes it is because of a girl, no I haven't talked to her yet, yes you know her, yes she's in this school, yes she's beautiful, no I'm not just hung up on her so I can use her as a mustache that's your job Naruto and finally no I don't think she likes me like that." As he answered their last question he sounded a bit sad making Sakura determined to help him out, no matter how disastrous her last attempt at matchmaking went. That poor door was never the same again.

"It's alright, just tell me who she is and I'll put in a good word for you or something. A girl would have to be crazy not to want you chasing after her after all." Sakura said trying to sound encouraging but somehow it only made Kiba and surprisingly Naruto a bit down.

"Sakura that's the thing, because of Houkou, girls are willing to throw them selves at us without thinking." Naruto said sounding a bit uncomfortable at that making Sakura remember the mustache comment earlier and realize just why he felt like that when _girls_ threw themselves at him. _'Poor Hinata.' _She thought absentmindedly as she listened to Naruto. "None of us want to date one of _them_ it just wouldn't be right." He finished frowning a bit.

"Alright, but can you at least tell me who the girl is so I can see if she's a total airhead or someone worth going after." Sakura said surprisingly seriously. Kiba seemed to debate about it for a minute before shrugging. "Her name is Ino, I don't know if you kn…" He was cut of as Sakura let out a loud yell and jumped him, crushing him in a giant hug.

"That's great. Ino's one of my best friends, she's definitely not an airhead. Well most of the time she's not, but everyone has their moments." She said but suddenly stopped when she started looking around in wonder. "Hey, what time is it?" She then asked making them all realize that they were ten minutes late to class.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, I know this story is Sakura/Gaara and there will be more Gaara in the upcoming chapters, not the next one though or the one after that, but definitely the one after that...**

**In the next chapters the plot shows up, finally. It got stuck in traffic and whatnot. Hope you enjoyed reading this and that you'll leave a review for me to enjoy in return... ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi, I just felt the urge to update now instead of waiting much longer, have fun, I'll meet you down there... ;P**

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Sakura yelled as soon as the busted into the huge house Itachi lived in with his family. She had decided that if she was going to have to go through with the torture of being in the same house as Sas-gay, as she had started to call him two hours earlier, then she'd be damn sure to act like she wanted to. That being said she was making it her mission to annoy the uptight, according to Itachi and Kisame who had been there a few times before, family as much as she could.

"Well this is a surprise." Itachi said having heard her and was coming down the huge stairs in the middle of the entrance hall. "You're actually on time for once, what gives?" He asked when he was standing in front of her. Sakura didn't answer as she was too busy starring at what the nineteen year old was wearing.

He had on a pair of black dress pants that were so straight that she had to wonder if he'd just gotten them from the store for the occasion. His dark blue button up shirt was almost as straight and he even had cufflinks in the shape of the Uchiha fan. Even Itachi's hair looked more fancy than usual and he was wearing it like he did everyday.

Looking down on herself Sakura felt, dare she say it, underdressed. She hadn't bothered to change her baggy army pants with hundreds of pockets she had wore to school. She had put on one of her nicer tops though, a black and red striped halter top with a grey sip-up hoodie over it and her board under her arm.

Finally looking the older boy up in the eye she smiled innocently. "Excuse me; I'm looking for your evil twin brother. The one that doesn't dress like he's expecting royalty for dinner, can you lead me to him?" She asked sounding way too polite even in her own ears as she placed the painted board down up against the wall next to the door.

"Oh very funny Sakura." The dark haired boy said looking away from her and crossing his arms in mock anger. Before the pinkette could say anything else an obnoxious voice was heard from the stairs.

"Couldn't keep away from me did you? Well it's not surprising really. So have you thought over my offer yet or are you still playing hard to get?" It was Sasuke, he was wearing the exact same thing as his older brother but the shirt was a couple of shades lighter.

"What offer?" Itachi asked looking down at his vise-captain forcing her to explain what the younger Uchiha was talking about. "That jerk has some kind of an illusion that I'll start dating him and that he'll be able to get me to come over to his team before the tournament." Sakura said glaring at said jerk with venom. He had become twice as bad after the concerts only two days ago, he had even gotten so far as to corner her in the park when she was messing around with Tenten, meaning the bun haired girl was using the pinkette as target practice.

"And you will come to me eventually; it's only a matter of time until I get what I want." Sasuke said being so bold as to actually place a hand on her cheek in an affectionate manner.

Before Sakura could bite the boys finger off Itachi pulled him away. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop harassing my friend Sasuke. Next time I won't stop her from hurting you." He said making his younger brother scowl at him before smirking.

"Oh, am I to presume that you've already staked your claim on her?" There was a smug tone in his voice suggesting that he knew something he should not. Seeing the look on Sasuke's face, Sakura thought that maybe messing a bit with his head wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Slipping a hand around her team captains' waist she leaned her head on his upper arm. "So what if he has?" She asked satisfied when there was a stunned expression on the younger Uchiha's face. Itachi wasn't quite sure what she was planning but he had a pretty good idea anyway.

Looking down at her he said in a slightly warning and slightly asking voice. "Sakura..." It was enough for her plan to work as she interrupted him before he could say anything else. "It's alright Itachi, if fuck-face over here could figure it out then it was only a matter of time till your parents knew. You really should tell them." Her words held a double meaning and Itachi had to agree with her but still.

"Not yet." Was his answer as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head, something both of them considered brotherly but would be misinterpreted by Sasuke and anyone outside of the team. He then tuned to his younger brother with a slight smile. "I would appreciate it if you'd refrain from telling mother and father about this, I'm waiting for the right time." He said knowing that he had enough leverage over the boy that he wouldn't dare tell anyone anything.

"Hn." Was the only answer Sasuke gave them as he turned around walking away while sulking. When he was out of earshot Sakura stepped away looking up at the older Uchiha she respected so much. "You really should get around telling them. If you do I'll get you a hot blond date."

Itachi only stared down at her before shaking his head. "In a little over two months I'll turn twenty and then I'll be able to tell them without worrying about their reactions." He said as he started walking away from the pinkette making her follow him or else become horribly lost in the large building.

"Just out of curiosity, who were you planning on setting me up with?" He asked when they reached what seemed to be a library on the first floor that reached up three floors. When Sakura didn't answer he questioned further. "As far as I know you only know two blonds, Deidara and that Ino girl, and just so you know, I refuse dating either for different reasons." When he finished he was running his hand through his hair which was a clear sign of either stress or nervousness.

"Wow, I never thought you'd get so worked up over a date." Sakura stated in a voice close to awe. "How long since you went on one?" She then asked deciding to ignore his question for the time being. At Sakura's query Itachi looked away while picking up a random book and started to leaf through it.

"That's irrelevant, I was just curious as to who you were referring to." He said but was stopped from saying anything further as Tobi came running in screaming at the top of his lungs. "Tobi is sorry Kisame! Tobi will never do it again! Stop trying to kill Tobi!"

After the distressed mask wearing boy, came Kisame, and he looked ready to kill. When Tobi dived behind the pinkette she finally felt what it was like to be someone's human shield, and she didn't like it one bit. "What did you do to him Tobi?" She asked as she was slapping away the attacking hand of the blue haired male away from her and in turn Tobi.

"Tobi said that Kisame looked like sushi." Was the blunt answer that came from Deidara as he strolled inside looking around. "Your prick of a brother let us in, he seemed pissed off at seeing him, why's that?" The blond then asked pointing at the masked youth in wonder.

Itachi sighed while shaking his head. "Tobi is my cousin, let's just say that my family and his family don't see eye to eye." He explained to the surprise of everyone in the room. Their team captain, the calm, collected and rational team captain, and the nut job on the team were related?

"Was there some kind of a dress code you forgot to tell me about?" Sakura suddenly asked out of the blue after examining everyone's outfit. The three just joining them were all wearing shirts and plain dark pants and somehow they all looked more, well, _clean_.

"No not really, but I figured that since we're eating dinner with the Uchiha's…" Deidara trailed of getting nods from Kisame, who had cooled off now that he got the younger boy in a headlock, and said boy in the headlock.

"Dinner will be served in ten minutes!" A voice suddenly cut through the room startling everyone except Itachi who was used to the announcement every night. "Come on, time for my parents to meet you." The raven-haired youth said leading them all out of the room and down a long hallway towards what they could only guess was the dinning room.

"Just try to act at least a bit civil while here, I don't feel like listening to my father rant about my horrible choices in friends." Itachi ordered more than pleaded, Itachi Uchiha did _not_ plead, as he looked over his shoulder at the four following him.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi only said making Sakura giggle and Itachi lose all hope for the two to even try. "Your parents already hate my guts so it doesn't really matter." Was Kisame's answer with a shrug and that just left Deidara, but there was no hope there either as he wasn't even listening to the Uchiha male as he absentmindedly played with some clay.

"At least don't destroy anything." Was the last thing Itachi said as he pushed open the door to the dinning room where his family was waiting by the table. Seemed like Sakura didn't hear him as she raised her hand high up and exclaimed. "I'm not sitting next to the prick!" Loud enough for everybody to hear.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Tenten uses Sakura as a moving target, and yes she is throwing something sharp, preferably knives... Alright if somebody didn't notice then Itachi is gay, oh and Naruto too (last chapter) and also a few others that will be revealed in the future... It was bound to come up that Tobi is related to the Uchiha's, after all in the manga he is an Uchiha and I usually don't change family relations in my stories... **

**Next chapter, there will be a continuation from the dinner and the final plot piece will finally arive allong with some Gaara in the chapter after that, promise...**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, please tell me what you think... ;P**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, sorry about the delay, school's been trying to kill me and I just got away today... This is a continuation from the last chapter so Sakura and co are still at the dinner... Enjoy... ;P**

* * *

Dinner was going rather well according to Itachi's point of view. Nothing major had happened yet, not even when his four skater friends had shaken hands with his parents, well Sakura did manage to convince his mother, Mikoto, to bump fists with her, but other than that everything was just peachy.

"Oh god this is good." He spoke too soon. Sakura was devouring the cooked root-vegetables (carrots, sweet potatoes, potatoes and the like) while practically moaning in delight. "Did you cook this Mikoto?" She asked looking up at the lady of the house that was watching her like everyone else.

"Yes I did, the cook still did most of the work." The beautiful Uchiha wife said smiling at the pinkette secretly enjoying the way she was acting.

"I love home-cooking, Tobi's mom makes the best stew ever and Deidara's dad makes one hell of a fish-soup. Never been to Kisame's house though, guess I have to make a stop there one day." Sakura said slightly rambling to the air but stopped when Fugaku, Itachi's dad, cleared his throat.

"Please mind your language while in this house." He said in the same voice Itachi used when he was giving an order meant to be followed. However Sakura wasn't afraid of the older male as she was of his son so she just smiled in a slightly evil way before nodding.

"Of course, wouldn't want little Sasuke to pick up bad habits would we?" She said making said boy fume and his brother that was next to him shake his head with a slight smile on his face.

It seemed like Fugaku wasn't quite finished with the skateboarders as he turned to a still masked Tobi with a scowl. "Take of that mask boy, you should know better than to wear it while eating." There was some kind of hostility in his voice that even Tobi picked up as he leaned a bit back while nodding.

"Yes sir." Tobi's voice was slightly trembling and he pushed the mask up on the top of his head, exposing his face. It was bandaged covering his left eye and he had scars running from under the bandages and over to the right side where his good eye was.

Sakura stared at him, it wasn't the first time any of them saw his face as they had often had dinner together, but she always had the same reaction. When he smiled at her hesitantly there came a small dimple in his exposed cheek and she couldn't contain herself any longer. Jumping up she ran to his side which was next to Itachi and hugged him while yelling. "So cute!"

It seemed to surprise the Uchiha family slightly when she did that and all turned a questioning gaze to Itachi who only shrugged. "She's special." Was his explanation as Sakura skipped back to her seat between Kisame and Deidara.

Dinner resumed in silence for a while and it wasn't until the desert was brought forth that Fugaku broke it. Looking straight at Sakura he spoke up. "You look familiar girl, what did you say your last name was?" He demanded rather than asked. The pinkette smiled at him.

"I didn't." Was her only reply as she turned back to her chocolate cake, shaking a little in her movements when she started eating again, thankfully only Kisame noticed and choose not to comment on it.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno father." Sasuke suddenly said, making the pinkette grip her fork tighter and her jaw clench. Her name seemed to ring a bell in the Uchiha parents heads as they turned their attention to Sakura with interest.

"The famous Haruno family in Mist? Are you their daughter?" Mikoto was the one to ask, watching the pinkette as she scowled. "There are many Haruno's out there, I have a large family and I don't even know half of them so I might be related to the ones you're talking about." Her voice was forced and she didn't look up from her plate.

"I heard they died in a plane crash leaving their only daughter behind. I can't seem to remember her name though." Fugaku said looking at the pinkette like he was expecting her to break down or something. Sakura only forced a smile while looking at him.

"That must be my cousin Sasame, I think she's the only one my age that lives somewhere in Mist, there is also Moegi though but she's at least three years younger than me." Sakura said her hands balled up in fists in her lap, out of sight from everyone.

Suddenly there was a loud beep coming from Sakura's right making the attention shift from her to the blond boy next to her as he picked up his phone. "Oh, I'm sorry but I have to go now, my date is here." Deidara said pleasantly as he stood up nodding to Itachi's parents on either end of the table. "Thank you for having me over, it was great." He said before turning around and walking out the door with both Itachi and Sakura behind him.

As they were walking towards the door Sakura noticed that for some reason everybody were following them, most likely curious (Tobi, Kisame and Sasuke) or just polite and showing/walking him out (Fugaku and Mikoto).

"Please tell me it's not another date with one of those girls." Itachi pleaded, thinking back to every date the blond boy had ever gotten. Quiet, creepy and slightly goth or emo, every single one of them.

"Oh no, this one is nothing like those other dates. They don't even compare." Deidara said gleefully making Sakura giggle slightly and momentarily forget the earlier conversation. "I hope so, I was starting to suspect that you were trying to recreate Itachi in those girls." She teased only for Deidara to scowl and throw open the front door.

"Not Itachi, _him_." He said, pointing at a red head leaning against the black Toyota Celica parked outside on the house. He was just slightly taller than the blond and his eyes were a cold brown color that Sakura noticed warmed up as soon as he saw Deidara and smiled at him.

As the blond skipped down to the red head Sakura heard Mikoto murmur from behind her. "I thought Deidara was a boy." Biting her lip so she wouldn't giggle she heard Kisame say. "He is." At the slightly surprised 'oh' that came from the Uchiha wife Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't burst out laughing.

As the pair next to the shiny car kissed lightly Itachi and Sakura both glanced at the rest of his family noticing that only Fugaku was slightly put out by seeing the two very much males together.

"Well I guess I'll be going now too, Dei promised to drop me off when he went on his date." Sakura lied through her teeth, desperate to get away from the questions that were sure to start again once they were back inside. "It was nice coming here Mikoto, Mr. Uchiha, Sas-gay." She said waving as she grabbed her board and skipped down the stairs before jumping in the car as the red head started it.

"Ignore me and drive." Sakura ordered when he glared at her through the side mirror.

"It's alright Sasori; we'll kick her out once we're out of sight." Deidara said knowing that Sakura only wanted to get away from the prying parents of Itachi.

"Just the next turn or something, Temari lives just a few minutes away from here." Sakura told him, leaning back in her seat while plucking at one of the wheels on her board.

Turning his head so he could see her, Sasori asked. "Do you know Temari?" There was slight surprise in his voice making Sakura study his face a bit closer as realization dawned up on her.

"Yeah, Tem's my best friend. You look a lot like Gaara now that I think about it. Are you related to them?"

"They're my cousins." He said finally turning his eyes back on the road. "I'll drop you of at their place since it's on the way anyway." He then offered. The rest of the drive went by in silence until they came to a stop in front of the Sabaku siblings' house.

"Thanks Sasori, Deidara." Sakura said as she stepped out but then she leaned back in and whispered loudly into the blonds' ear. "You snatched yourself a cutie; I'd hang on to him if I were you." The pinkette laughed when both boys blushed but quickly shut up when Deidara shot back. "So you think Gaara is cute, huh?" At that she slammed the car door and walked up the path to the front door murmuring about cheeky blonds the entire way.

* * *

**A/N: I really have noting to say, soooooo, please review... ;P**


End file.
